Serías Capas de eso y más
by Suika-Chan
Summary: Los reyes del Makai se unen; solo para actos benéficos entre ellos... Solo quieren destruir lo que hay entre Hiei y Kurama... Esta es una prueba para ellos dos.(cpi.2)
1. Default Chapter

_Serias capaz de eso y más_

¡Hola amantes de los FICS de YuYu Hakusho! Este es mi primer fic y la verdad es que nunca pensé realizar ninguno. Escuche x allí q pueden mandar virus…¡POR LO Q MAS QUIERAN, NO ME MANDEN NI UNO!

Antes que nada tengo q hacer algo( si no me matan): Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece (que lastima T-T)Por eso NO ME DENUNCIEN!

La verdad es que no se en que género ponerla, tal vez Yaoi es el que mas se le acerca.

Bueno, sin mas demoras empezaré…

(mándenme hartos reviews)

( Kurama )

Todos los días son iguales, nada está cambiando, excepto hoy. Por alguna razón siento una inquietud que no me deja hacer nada, algo que me calcome desde adentro hasta afuera.

Todo empezó aquella noche…Yo como siempre estaba ocupado haciendo mis deberes, de pronto, entró él.¡Si! Me refiero a Hiei. Como se debe de suponer entró por la ventana, siempre manteniendo esa expresión que, según él, te debería hacer temblar. Al mirarlo a los ojos solo notaba a un pequeñito que quería su lugar en el mundo y al no encontrarlo afuera decidió probar aquí.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que le agarré afecto, tal ves desde la primera vez que lo vi, con sus visitas inesperadas y sus extrañas ocurrencias, el punto es que ahora había alguien que nos separaba, aún no se quien es pero ¡Ni crea que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados solo viendo como se lo lleva de mi lado!

Hace mucho tiempo que Hiei no me visita (esto no huele nada bien) y lo que quisiera saber es…¿Dónde está en este momento?

( Yomi )

Me acaban de avisar de que Mukuro acaba de llegar, ahora por fin sabré si aceptará la propuesta que le daré . Era algo irrechazable, no solo me convenía a mí, sino a ella también…

( Mukuro )

Ese estúpido de Yomi, hacerme venir hasta acá por una tontería. Pensándolo bien, no es tan malo. Como Yomi siente atracción hacia Kurama (o Youko) puedo sacar provecho de esto…

( En el salón principal del castillo de Yomi )

Que quieres Yomi, si es una tontería te juro que te arrepentirás-

No Mukuro, no saques adelantadas cuentas. Por lo que noté en el campeonato del Diablo a ti te atrae Hiei, que codiciosa eres, no ves que a Hiei le atrae otra persona-

¡Cállate! Tu no eres así, no creo que me hallas llamado solo para decirme eso, confiesa, que quieres-

No demos mas rodeos, quiero que secuestre a Hiei y no me importa como lo hagas, luego lo filmarás con una cámara que te daré posteriormente-

Y a que vas con eso-

Quiero alejar a Kurama de él y como tú lo deseas tendrás que interferir como quieras siempre que no le hagas nada a Youko-

Sin responder Mukuro se dio la vuelta y se fue. Al salir del castillo uno de los cancerberos le dio una cámara de video.

( Mukuro )

Este Yomi, no se podía esperar nada más de él. Parece que se olvidó por completo de su hijo Shura. Que podemos hacer, aprovecharemos la circunstancia.

( Hiei )

Lo que me faltaba, una invitación de Mukuro para ir a su castillo. Es para…¡MAÑANA! No pierdo nada yendo. Pero…¡NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER! Solo iré a decirle algunas de sus verdades.

( A la mañana siguiente )

Hiei llegaba al castillo de Mukuro sin imaginar de qué era lo que le esperaba. Mientras caminaba por los antiguos y sucios pasadizos despreocupado apareció Mukuro por detrás, le tapó la boca y le apretó fuerte el cuello.

Será mejor que sigas mis instrucciones, soy mas fuerte que tu y no te tengo miedo. En cambio yo detecto mucho miedo en ti.

Que…quieres…de…mi-intentó decir Hiei entrecortadamente ya que no podía hablar por el brazo de Mukuro.

Cálmate, me encanta cuando pones esa cara- luego sacó una jeringa con sedante y dijo-No te preocupes Hiei, esto solo te dolerá un montón-y con una sonrisa triunfante le inyectó el líquido.

�¿Qué me has hecho! No me siento nada bien…-y diciendo esto se desmayó en brazos de la joven.

No te preocupes…te gustará-

( Kurama )

Esta inquietud sigue en mí. Esto me molesta mucho. Hiei donde estas. Te necesito. Presiento algo. Aun no se que es. Solo puedo decir algo…Hiei cuídate mucho…

( En la habitación de Mukuro )

Hiei regresaba en si, aun tenia muchos mareos pero entre toda su confusión reconoció la figura desnuda de Mukuro. También notó como se le acercaba.

Aléjate-gritó Hiei y como aun veía borroso se cayó de la cama.

Tranquilo-decía Mukuro y acomodando la cámara en un mueble que estaba en la esquina de la habitación se acercó a él. Hiei recobró la vista y notó que no tenia nada puesto. Con miedo, no de que pudiera hacer algo indebido con Mukuro, sino de poder fallarle a Kurama.

Mukuro seguía acercándose hacia él, y fue juntando su cuerpo con el de Hiei y mientras él hacia lo posible por evitarlo, ella tenía mas anhelo de unirse con él. Después de media hora, parecía que a Hiei también le había gustado lo que paso aquella noche…

( A la mañana siguiente )

Hiei ya no estaba en la habitación de Mukuro, estaba en su típico árbol. Muchas preguntas se le venían a la mente como…¿Lo que viví ayer solo fue un sueño? Confundido fue a ver a Kurama, ya que él sabía siempre la respuesta a todo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero luego empezó a dudar. Si le contaba la verdad a Kurama él no le creería, incluso llegaría a pensar que él fue el de la idea de hacer "eso" con Mukuro. Era demasiado tarde, Hiei ya había entrado en la habitación de Kurama y él lo miraba con cara de incógnita.

¿Te sucede algo Hiei?-

N…no, porque la pregunta-

Te noto extraño, hace tiempo que no venias-

estuve… ocupado-

¿Ocupado, tu, en que?-

En nada que no te importe, ya me voy-

Antes de que te vallas ¿ Porque no me miras a los ojos ?-

Como siempre Kurama era demasiado observador y se podía dar cuenta de todos los cambios de Hiei desde lejos.

No es nada-Kurama se acercó a Hiei y tomando su rostro se quedó mirándolo por largo tiempo.

Ya basta-dijo Hiei retirando la mano de Kurama y salió saltando por la ventana.

Mientras saltaba pensaba en la reacción que tuvo su mejor amigo, Kurama siempre se preocupaba por él, en cambio Hiei se había portado muy mal, le había fallado. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era ir al castillo de aquella mujer que le había arruinado la vida.

( En el castillo de Mukuro )

Yomi, aquí tienes la grabación que me pediste-

Supongo que grabaste tu momento feliz con Hiei-

Así es , ahora dime para que querías este material tan valioso-

¿De verdad lo quieres saber?-ella afirmó con la cabeza

Lo averiguaras con el tiempo- y diciendo esto se fue.

Cuando no Yomi, siempre tan misterioso- y ella también se fue.

( En el cuarto de Kurama )

Kurama seguía en su habitación cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Kurama estaba solo en su casa por eso tuvo que ir personalmente a abrir. Cuando abrió se dio con la sorpresa de que era Yomi.

Que quieres-preguntó Kurama fastidiado con su presencia.

Puedo pasar, tengo algo importante que decirte sobre un chico muy importante en tu vida-

¡Hiei!-Yomi afirmó.

Kurama lo dejó pasar y lo llevó a la sala, luego le sirvió un jugo de naranja.

Que le pasa-

Depende de cómo lo veas, tengo una cinta que podrías ver. Solo te digo que si quieres que lo del video no se repita deberás acceder a mis condiciones.-Terminó de beber su jugo y salió.

No lo olvides, todo lo que yo te diga-

Kurama subió lo mas rápido que pudo conectó la casetera, rebobinó la cinta y vio como Hiei y Mukuro tenían ese acto carnal junto. En ese momento Kurama quería estar en el lugar de Mukuro pero luego se sintió rechazado, incluso pensó que estaba de más y se dio cuenta que Hiei solo vino para despedirse de él. Su corazón sentía un gran vació. Pero luego recapacitó, Hiei no sería capaz de hacer algo así, tal vez Mukuro fue la culpable de todo. Y si Yomi le dijo que si no quería que volviera a pasar lo del video quería decir que él hizo un trato con Mukuro.

Kurama corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Makai y cuando llegó buscó a Yomi

Estoy listo para todo-dijo Kurama tragando saliva y con miedo de lo que Yomi podía hacer.

Estas seguro, incluso serias capaz de…-

T-T Pienso que no me salió muy bien. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero mientras escribía había mucha bulla y no me pude concentrar. Quería hacer un Yaoi pero lo que obtuve fue un OCCx Hiei T-T

Por fis, manden **REVIEWS** para mejorar esta historia.

Por cierto, el próximo capítulo SI va a ser _YAOI._

_UuU Hasta el próximo Capítulo XD _

Se despide: **_Suika-chan_**


	2. Segundo capítulo

�¡Hola!

Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de mi FIC.

¿En que me quedé¡Ah Ya lo recordé, solo les advierto que este es el fic mas pequeño que hallas leído en toda tu vida.

¿Tengo que poner que YuyuHakusho no me pertenece?

Ya lo puse una ves y con eso basta.

Ahora empecemos…

_Capítulo 2_

Que es lo que quieres de mi Yomi-

Quiero saber de que eres capaz de hacer por tu amigo-

Habla que quieres-

Lo sabrás esta noche en mi habitación-

¿Y que harás con tu primogénito Shura?

No te preocupes, no interrumpirá nada-y diciendo esto se fue.

Kurama no tenia nada mas que hacer allí, así que también se fue.

( Hiei )

Esa idiota de Mukuro, nunca le perdonare la humillación que me hizo aquella noche. No solo prácticamente me violo sino también me humillo y ahora tengo un problema con Kurama. Pero porque tendría que seguir obedeciéndola, no significa nada para mí y solo esta jugando conmigo. La detesto pero cuando estoy con ella mi mente duda y no puedo reaccionar como quisiera. No creo que me este enamorando de Mukuro¡No! Pero y si tuviera que elegir entre Kurama y Mukuro a quien elegiría, esto es tan frustrante. No se ni lo que pienso ni lo que lo que quiero. Tal vez el tiempo me de la respuesta, Si, solo esperaré.

( En la noche )

Shuichi¿ a donde vas?-

No te preocupes madre, solo voy a la casa de Yusuke. Me invitó a pasar la noche allí mientras hacemos las tareas-

Cuídate mucho Shuichi, cualquier cosa me llamas-

No te preocupes, ya no soy un niño-

No serás uno pero actúas como tal- Y con un beso de su madre se fue.

( En el Makai )

Cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca del castillo de Yomi pensó varias veces en regresar pero una parte de el dudaba. Sabia que cuando Hiei entro por la ventana fue para pedir ayuda pero su orgullo no lo dejaba. Entró lo mas despacio que pudo pero Yomi lo escucho

Kurama, por fin llegaste-

Así parece-

Sabes, te estimo mucho pero no te quiero a ti-

�¿Qué!-

Como lo oíste, quiero a Youko, ese ser tan despiadado que es capaz de todo por placer. Sobre todo conmigo, ya que el y yo tuvimos una historia que quiero volver a vivirla. Por eso te necesito.-

Que quieres que haga-

Ve a mi cuarto y tráeme una bufanda- Kurama no era tonto, debía que todo era una emboscada y estaba preparado para todo. Entro y se acostó en la cama, se empezó a desnudar cuando una vocecita hablo

¿Que haces en mi cuarto?-Era Shura.

¿Este no es la habitación de tu padre?-

No ¿porque te quitas la ropa¿ es un juego que están jugando tu y mi padre¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?-Dijo Shura y se empezó a desnudar también.

Ya entiendo- pensó Kurama, esta es la primera prueba que me va a poner Yomi, quiere que…que…que…¿Haga lo que hizo Mukuro con Hiei pero con Shura?-

Espera Shura, manos a bañarnos juntos ¿ya?-En esa habitación había un baño, igual que en todas las habitaciones. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos Kurama hizo que Shura entre primero y cuando estuvieron adentro Kurama empezó a tocarlo por todas partes y aunque no lo disfrutaba imaginaba que Shura era Hiei y este castigo se convirtió en un placer…

Todo iba a terminar bien, pero Shura no era tonto y empezaba a sospechar lo peor.

Señor Kurama, por que toca todo mi cuerpo si tengo l mismo que usted tiene o al menos eso creo-

No te preocupes pequeño, yo no quiero hacerlo pero estoy obligado a hacerlo-

De pronto Kurama ya no era el mismo, ahora era Youko y como sabrán Youko no tiene muy buena reputación en este aspecto. Como se lo imaginaron, este ser llevó al niño, con juegos, a la cama que Yomi les había proporcionado y empezó a…( ustedes ya saben )

¡Basta señor Kurama! Este juego ya no me gusta, me duele mucho¡Suélteme o voy a gritar tan fuerte que hasta los del Ningenkai me van a escuchar!-

Pero Kurama, que ahora era Youko hizo caso omiso a la advertencia. Solo le tapó la boca y siguió haciendo de las suyas…

( A la mañana siguiente )

Kurama regresó a ser Kurama y estaba tendido en la cama durmiendo. Cuando despertó notó que el pequeño Shura estaba en un rincón de la habitación junto a la puerta mirandolo fijamente con odio y resentimiento.

Porque pones esa cara-

Dejeme salir por favor-

Pero ahí esta la puerta, desde ayer está allí, si quieres sal-

No se haga el loco, usted la cerró con llave ayer cuando intente huir-

Kurama no recordaba lo que hizo la noche anterior solo buscó la llave en uno de sus bolsillos. Buscó, buscó, buscó, buscó y la encontró debajo de la cama. Cuando se propuso a abrirla miró por última vez a Shura y se sintió mal.¡No! Mal es poco, aprobecharse de un niño inocente pero lo que pasó pasó y nada puede remediarse. Ni bien la puerta estuvo abierta Shura se fue veloz a la habitación de su padre pero no lo encontró.

Entre tanto, Kurama ya estaba fuera del castillo y sintió que alguien se acercaba a él

Que pasó Kurama, no huiste ayer del mi castillo al saber que destino te esperaba-

�¿Y a ti que te picó! Hice lo que me pediste: Entré en la habitación de tu primogénito y…-

¡QUE LE HICISTE A SHURA!Desgraciado. Te estuve esperando toda la noche en mi cuarto y nunca llegaste. Pensé que habias huido, total siempre lo hiciste-

Kurama, te espero en la noche, ahora eres mio. Si no te presentas hoy te puedo denunciar por ABUSO SEXUAL A UN MENOR DE EDAD-Luego Yomi se fue tirandole el pelo en la cara a Kurama.

( En la noche )

Ya llegué Yomi, que quieres de mi-

Acompáñame- dijo Yomi guiando a su invitado al salón principal. Tomaron asiento y bebieron un café.

Como sabrás estamos pasando una crisis económica y necesito que me ayudes en un trabajito-

que clase de trabajo-

Complace los caprichos de los hombres que tienen dinero-Kurama solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Después de esto Yomi llevó a Kurama a la habitación prohibida. ( Le digo prohibida por que en esa habitación pasó de todo: Ahí fue donde Kurama hizo sentir importante a Shura y ahora Yomi hacia lo mismo con él)

A Kurama no le gustaba esta idea pero todo sea por la felicidad de su querido Hiei.

Lo malo era que Yomi hizo de todo con Kurama: lo violó, lo humilló, se aprobechó y lo insultó. Kurama ya no queria mas dolor, pero en su mente se dibujaba la imagen de Hiei sonriendo y eso lo motivaba a seguir adelante sin queja.

( Tiempo después )

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y no le agradaba la forma como Yomi lo trataba, solo lo usaba como un juguete sexual que se puede desechas cuando ya no sirve. Y sin contar como Yomi le pidió que lo ayudara económicamente: Su trabajo consistia en algo así como prostituirse, a eso se refería Yomi con "Complacer". La paga no era nada mala pero no lo hacia sentirse nada bien.

Kurama no estaba nada bien, con todo eso le habian salido manchas blancas en la cara y desde hace tiempo que no comia adecuadamente. Era el final. Si sobrevivia a esto el juraba que nunca iba a ver a Yomi y le iba a decir a Hiei lo que en verdad sentia.

( Esa misma noche )

Kurama fue a ver a Yomi y le expresó todo lo que sentia. Que ya no queria trabajar con él y de toda la humillación y dolor qe sintió durante todas estas dos semanas. Yomi solo le dijo algo

Si te vas pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos-

No me importa, mi vida ya no vale nada-

( Dos días después )

Kurama habia regresado de la escuela y encontró barias patrullas en las puertas de su casa. Entró preocupado por su madre y por su propia seguridad.

No te preocupes Shuichi, esta gente no me busca a mí.-

¿Entonces?-

A ti-

De que me acusan-

No lo sé pero no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

Los policías del mundo espiritual capturaron a Kurama y no lo dejaron hablar durante todo el trayecto.

Me podrían decir de que me acusan-

Es un asunto muy delicado, o quieres que todos se enteren a lo que vas a hacer al Makai-

Kurama recordó el capítulo que pasó con el hijo de Yomi y decidió no hablar sin un abogado enfrente de sus ojos.

Como todo culpable le hicieron un juicio justo ( ni tanto, ya no consiguió a nadie que estuviera a su favor.). El problema mas grande era que Yomi tenia mucho poder en ese lugar y nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo.

Después de esto, Kurama estuvo en la cárcel durante cinco largos años. En esa fría y oscura cárcel. Sin nadie a su lado que le diera apoyo ni compañía. Ni su madre pudo visitarlo ya que ella no sabía donde estaba su Shuichi querido.

( Cinco años mas tarde )

Pasaron los cinco años mas duros de Kurama, no solo por la humillación de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos y que estos lo vieran con otros ojos, sino que ahora que le iba a explicar a su madre. Si le decía todo sobre el mundo donde permanecido ella lo creería loco. Su silencio era el mejor recurso. Los ojos de Kurama se llenaban de lágrimas al pensar que cada noche que pasó con esos estúpidos Yaoistas de la cárcel pudieron ser evitadas fácilmente pero no, él no hizo nada al respecto. No importaba, su nueva vida empezaba a partir de la orden del cancerbero.

( Dos horas después )

Youko Kurama, es usted ahora libre-

Después de los papeleos respectivos por fin salió. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa y esperar la llegada del Koorime y empezar el propósito que se planteó hace tanto.

Hiei no demoró en llegar, entró por la ventana ( como siempre ) y se sentó en la cama de Kurama.

Ese no eras tú- Dijo Hiei.

Lo sé, pero es inevitable-aún dudoso por lo que iba a decir prefirió actuar…

Que te pasa, ya no eres el niño genio de la escuela, ahora eres una persona totalmente para mí-

¿Y no te gusta el cambio?-

Me encanta- y con esta última frase empezaron a hacer lo que ambos desde tiempo querían hacer, me refiero a…

FIN

Con esto concluyo mi primer fic y quisiera que critiquen mi historia ( lo apreciaría mas ).

Bueno, sin mas que decir SAYONARA BYE BYE.

Se despide ( Tal vez para siempre )

Suika-chan.


End file.
